Antihéroe
by NaY D
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien arrogante, egoísta, violento y que solo habla en acertijos? Sencillo, al no tener otra opción. Porque aunque él no fuera un héroe, tampoco era un villano… o al menos eso esperaba ella.


**¡Nueva historia!**

**Titulo:** Antihéroe.

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo el argumento de esta historia.

**Pareja:** Sasusaku

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno.

**Sobre la historia: **¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien arrogante, egoísta, violento y que solo habla en acertijos? Sencillo, al no tener otra opción. Porque aunque él no fuera un héroe, tampoco era un villano… o al menos eso esperaba ella.

* * *

-Eres virgen.-

No era una pregunta pero Sakura asintió bajando la vista, avergonzada de tener que tratar este tema con un perfecto desconocido.

Siendo la hija única de su padre se había acostumbrado a vivir dentro de una cajita de cristal, donde nada pudiera tocarle, hacerle daño o manchar sus puros pensamientos. Siendo la hija única de su padre nadie se atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos, a dirigirse a ella. Toda su vida se sintió como un objeto tan valioso, que ni siquiera podía ser admirado por mucho tiempo, la trataban de la misma manera en que un niño trata un juguete preciosísimo e importante, por miedo a romperlo o perderlo nunca lo toca, hasta que finalmente, termina olvidándolo.

Nunca tuvo a nadie, y la guía, la comprensión, el amor tan importante que solo una madre puede dar, le fue privada demasiado temprano en su vida. De preguntas o más bien dicho, de hechos como los que él acababa de señalar no había hablado con nadie hasta el día de hoy.

Pero ni siquiera el hecho de que finalmente podía hablar tan libremente con alguien sobre cualquier tema, podía cambiar que esas palabras mandaron señales de alarma inmediata a su cerebro, a su instinto de auto conservación e intimidad, cosa que cualquiera hallaría normal y previsto pero que para ella resultaba todo un rompecabezas en este instante. Y es que a pesar de lo sugerente de la frase, el mensaje recibido no sostenía ni un ápice de… bueno, de nada en realidad. No parecía haber ningún sentido oculto, fatal o perverso en ello, lo que es más, Sakura alzo la vista para mirarle y él hombre ni siquiera parecía remotamente interesado en conocer la respuesta, seguía mas concernido con su tarea de crear una fogata a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Tal vez fuera porque la respuesta le era conocida de antemano.

Después de todo él no lo había preguntado, había establecido y dado por sentado que la muchachita frente él permanecía incorrupta. Ante tales pensamientos sintió como la sangre subía rápidamente por su cara y las puntas de sus orejas se tornaban mas y mas calientes a pesar del frio de la noche, ahora estaba demasiado consiente de si misma como para sentir otra cosa fuera de su temple personal.

Parada ahí, inmóvil, indefensa, cansada, con frio, con hambre… virgen.

Cierto era que él la había ayudado, cierto era que gracias a su oportuna aparición ella seguía viva y respirando, cierto era que hasta ahora él no había intentado hacerle daño ni **nada** **parecido**.

_Nada parecido._

Pero si algo había aprendido Sakura, esta noche en especial, es que nada es lo que parece y que cualquier mentira puede convertirse fácilmente en una realidad.

Y su realidad, la que ella rogaba con todo su ser fuera una mentira, era que estaba sola con un extraño, sola y en la mas vulnerable de las situaciones, por todo lo que ella sabia quizás él tuviera la misma intención de hacerle daño como aquellos hombres…

-Bastante rentable.- La súbita cercanía de su seria y grave voz la hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Él hombre solo soltó un chasquido que dejo oír su entretenimiento, a pesar de la luminosidad que ofrecían las nuevas y tintineantes llamas de fuego, su figura se encontraba a contra luz frente a ella y si bien no pudo ver esa sonrisa taimada en su rostro, Sakura por fin conocía el significado de lo que era "Escuchar a alguien sonreír."

No es que fuera algo difícil… cualquiera hubiera oído a kilómetros esa cruel y divertida melodía.

_Bastante rentable._

¿Rentable había dicho? ¿Estaba hablando de dinero?

-Deberías pensar fríamente como sacarle provecho a esa _cualidad _tuya.- Hablo el hombre. Su voz descendió unos pocos decibeles.

-¿Cualidad?-

-Ningún hombre cuerdo en esta tierra rechazaría la oportunidad de desflorar a nuestro _amado_ cerezo… - La palabra 'amado' salió de su boca con la mas irónica de las entonaciones, tanto que incluso su voz pareció volverse mas suave y núbil en un momento. -… La venganza se ha vuelto algo tan _corriente_ estos días.- Término soltando un suspiro burlesco y arrojando una ramita verde que acababa de arrancar de un árbol cercano al fuego.

La hilaridad con la que parecía referirse a tantas cosas de repente le hizo pensar a Sakura que este tipo no fuera tan inflexible como ella había pensado inicialmente, mas aun, que no era tan viejo como lo había percibido en un principio.

Sakura observo como el tierno y vivo retoño soltó chispas y humo en grandes cantidades, como las chispas resonaban con viva algarabía entre las llamas, retorciendo su forma hasta quedar chamuscada pero sin calcinarse por completo, como si agonizara eternamente, como si se resistiera al fuego mismo.

"Los buenos siempre mueren jóvenes." había dicho su padre una vez y Sakura se preguntó si así se sentiría la muerte a tan tempana edad, de la misma forma en la que el fuego no parecía poder secar toda la savia de ese retoño verde y fresco, la muerte muy probablemente tendría que batallar un poco mas para arrancar el ultimo suspiro a un joven sano y fuerte.

Tan diluida estaba en su mundito de pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de la intensa mirada que se poso sobre ella con interés.

-¿Qué sucede?- Esa pregunta la trajo medianamente de vuelta al presente, lo miró ausente, parpadeando para ajustar sus ojos a la sombra donde él se escondía ahora. -¿Demasiado joven para comprender de lo que hablo?- Pregunto de nuevo, enarcando una fina ceja sugerentemente.

Lo miro un momento a la cara y comprendió que él no se refería a las implicaciones sexuales en su anterior comentario. Esa parte la entendía perfectamente, a pesar de haber sido vetada constantemente de ese tipo de temas, ella había logrado escuchar tras las puertas, en la calle, de boca de sus sirvientas lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer cuando estaban solos, de las delicias de dichos actos ilícitos, pero… también oyó de las incontables veces que una muchachita inocente había sido _desflorada_ contra su voluntad y la de su familia. Sakura había oído de todos estos temas prohibidos a escondidas, clandestinamente, de la misma forma en la que se había enterado de la 'situación' que se había venido desarrollando los últimos meses.

A pesar de no contar con toda la información y el conocimiento necesario, Sakura podía comprender que el escenario era mas que lo que su padre había definido como 'una crisis temporaria' y que al parecer aquellos hombres, toda esa gente, lo sostenía como el único culpable…

"_¡Culpable!" _

"_¡Traidor!" _

"_¡Cobarde!"_

Toda esa gente… Por eso se encontraba esta noche aquí, atrapada y sin salida. Tan lejos de su hogar, de la seguridad y comodidad de sus sabanas de seda blancas, de grandes floreros con flores azules y rosas en las mesas, largos manteles, música en los pasillos y aroma a incienso perfumando el aire, se encontraba aquí, conversando con un hombre cuya aura irradiaba una sola cosa.

PELIGRO.

No escapo de su hilaridad el hecho de que la única persona que parecía poder proveerle de alguna protección era de la que sintiera mas necesidad de protegerse a si misma. Sakura sabía muy poco del mundo exterior y como funcionaba pero creía poder comprender la exacta naturaleza de los hombres… a pesar de no haber interactuado con uno por más de cuatro horas seguidas. Una vez había oído a su sirvienta decir que los hombres, todos, tarde o temprano solo buscan una cosa…

-No voy a violarte.-

¿Es que este hombre poseía la habilidad de leer la mente? No, sencillamente su mente se encontraba tan acelerada que todos sus pensamientos se revelaban en su rostro. De cualquier modo, al oír su comentario, inmediatamente una chispa de alivio y esperanza ilumino el rostro de la chica. Seguidamente aquel hombre la miro de arriba abajo y de nuevo de abajo a arriba, con un gesto que ni la aguda astucia de Sakura pudo descifrar. Súbitamente, una vara, a la cual le habían sacado punta fue lanzada a sus pies. -Por razones más prácticas que indulgentes.- termino de hablar el hombre.

Sakura le ofreció una mirada que manifestaba su confusión.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la animo a tomar la rudimentaria lanza que le había sido arrojada. -Este lugar esta lleno de… 'cosas'. Debes mantenerte alerta especialmente en la noche.- Continuo hablando, mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose en el tronco del árbol del cual había cortado esa rama. Miro a su alrededor, oyendo atentamente el viento mientras hablaba. -No puedo darme el lujo de malgastar mi energía en algo tan trivial.-

Sonaba como un hombre educado, de eso no había duda, sabía manejar sus palabras con talentoso malabarismo. Sakura no se sorprendería mucho si resultase que también sabia como leer y escribir.

Esto la animo un poco, por lo regular una educación era símbolo de buenos modales y rectitud, un hombre educado y recto no era alguien a quien debiera tenerle miedo ¿Cierto? Era alguien en quien podía confiarse ¿Cierto?... trato de tranquilizarse una y otra vez con estos argumentos. Cualquier gesto, cualquier palabra que manifestara amabilidad eran una soga de la cual sujetarse ahora, ahora que ya no podía estar tan segura de nada y era precisamente este ultimo pensamiento el que no le dejaba relajarse por completo delante de este extraño, podía haberle ayudado en aquellos momentos, podía ser un hombre culto pero por más que quisiera creerlo, eso ya no era garantía de nada. Vivo ejemplo era su padre, el hombre más culto e instruido que ella hubiera conocido, nunca tuvo para ella mas que frases de afecto y amor y aun así…

-Duerme.- Ordeno él. -Si escuchas algo inusual no dudes en usarla.-

Los ojos de Sakura no siguieron los de él, que miraban la vara clavada en el suelo, seguían fijos en su persona, intentando, como era su naturaleza, descifrar la situación, entenderla, saber que estaba pasando. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué había sucedido realmente hace unas horas? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Y los demás? ¿A que debían estar alertas exactamente? ¿Qué 'cosas' eran las que habitaban ese bosque? Pero una pregunta, la más importante de todas seguía sin manifestarse.

-… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

El hombre no cambio su postura ni un segundo, Sakura dudo si tal vez no la habría escuchado hasta que comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, muy pronto lo único que había entre ambos era la fogata, él miraba fijamente las llamas mientras que con sus manos intentaba atrapar un poco del calor que desprendían. Por primera vez pudo apreciar en su totalidad la cara de su 'salvador', del hombre… mas bien muchacho, que le había ayudado y solo una palabra llego a su mente.

Perfección.

-Pregúntame algo más sencillo.-

* * *

¡Finito!


End file.
